oxygen_not_includedfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
История обновлений
22 марта 2018 - Ranching Upgrade Часть 1 Что нового? * Новые потребности, нужды и поведение животных ** Приручение – одомашненные животные будут очень полезны на базе ** Голод – кормите прирученных животных, чтобы они не умерли с голоду ** Счастье – показывает довольство существа ** Размножение – при полном показателе животное отложит яйцо! * Станция ухода и новая комната – загон * Яйца и инкубаторы – приготовьте омлет или получите нового зверька * База данных – быстрый доступ к информации о любом объекте * Обновлённые гейзеры, а также газовые источники и горячие вулканы Подробнее на странице обновления. 8-22 марта 2018 – Ranching Upgrade Часть 1 BETA И вновь бета версия за две недели до релиза. В этот раз разработчики решили разделить одно большое и глобальное обновление на 2 части. Первая посвящена переработке механики уже существующих животных. А во второй части обещают добавить больше новых. Но теперь о главном. Что же можно увидеть в первой части? * Переработана механика существ ** Яйца *** Инкубатор *** Новый рецепт яичницы ** Теперь существа могут голодать и быть недовольными ** Станция ухода для животных * Внутриигровая База данных - узнайте больше информации о выбранном объекте * Новые виды гейзеров - вулканы, фумаролы ** Больше веществ, которые они выделяют - кислород, магма, углекислый газ, водород и пр. Все подробности тут Бета 258691 = Выход бета-версии 08.03.18 |-| Бета 258798 = * Морбы должны снова выделять загрязненный кислород. * Инструмент «Пасти» теперь отображает текст при наведении, если вы пытаетесь взаимодействовать с существом, которое нельзя пасти. * Хатчи должны теперь правильно отображать маркер «закопанного объекта», когда они появляются внутри сплошной плитки. Для этого изменения требуется создание нового мира. * Хатчи больше не должны «волноваться» при приземлении * Панели информации о существе должны теперь отображать то, что требуется для захвата существа * Меню строительства больше не должно смещаться при создании новой игры * Работа Скотовода теперь имеет новые способности * Главное меню больше не должно смещаться, когда у вас много файлов для сохранения. * Дубликанты больше не могут брать закопанных хатчей. * Существа должны теперь потреблять соответствующее количество калорий в каждом цикле. 08.03.18 |-| Бета 259043 = * Дубликанты больше не должны игнорировать уборку. * Скользун теперь должен производить нефть вместо слизи. * Морбы должны снова создавать слизь после смерти. * Существа больше не должны иметь пустые статусные элементы. * Рецепт Омлета должен правильно отображать ингредиенты. * Теперь вы можете искать элемент строкой поиска в меню отладки. * Существа должны теперь появляться с ненулевыми калориями * Различные исправления ошибок. * Термо-сенсор теперь должен отображать оверлей автоматизации вместо оверлея энергии. * Существа должны правильно есть из кормушки, когда голодны. * Мертвые дубликанты должны теперь считаться мертвыми после сохранения / загрузки. * Хлорные гейзеры больше не должны отсутствовать в новых мирах. * Статус "Копание не доступно" теперь корректно исчезает. * Теперь инкубатор требует 240 Вт вместо 120 Вт. * Яйца должны теперь гнить. * Инкубаторы предотвращают гниение яиц. 09.03.18 |-| Бета 259080 = * Исправлена ошибка, которая могла произойти, когда существо шло к станции ухода * Исправлена ошибка, которая могла произойти, когда вы убили существо. 09.03.18 |-| Бета 259633 = * Кормушка теперь может хранить пищу, пригодную для кормления животных * Существа теперь дикие и становятся ручными после того, как условия содержания продержатся пару циклов. * Дикие существа потребляют/производят гораздо меньше, чем прирученные существа. * Теперь существа должны умереть, если у них заканчиваются калории. * Гейзер теперь бездействует в более короткой части своего «большого цикла». * Улучшено состояние элементов гейзера. * Теперь существа должны появляться с соответствующим максимальным здоровьем. * Хатчи больше не должны появляться в воздухе при запуске новой игры. * Существа теперь недовольны, если их слишком много в одной комнате. * Морбы больше не должен зависать, выделяя загрязненный кислород. * Использование определенного сида генерации теперь должно всегда порождать гейзеры того же типа в тех же местах. * Манипулятор больше не может забирать предметы через ячеистые/газопроницаемые плитки. * Исправлена ошибка, когда симуляция уничтожала массу газа. * Экран приоритетов теперь позволяет вам циклически возвращаться к автоматическому назначению (значок "гаечный ключ"), если вы его вручную изменили. * Исправлена ошибка, возникающая при просмотре базы данных. * Скотоводы больше не должны пытаться ухаживать за зарытыми хатчами. * Исправлено несколько ссылок на канал данных. * Исправлена ошибка, при которой удалялся неправильный файл автосохранения. * Исправлена ошибка, которая могла произойти при сражении с существами. * Исправлена ошибка, которая могла произойти, если существо больше не могло добраться до станции. * У инструментов отладки "Paint" теперь есть инструмент "Пипетка". 14.03.18 |-| Бета 259840 = * Исправлены некоторые проблемы с производительностью. * Исправлена повторяющаяся категория построек в базе данных. * Исправлена еще одна ошибка станции ухода. * Хатчи больше не едят не твёрдые элементы. * Теперь существа должны уделять первоочередное внимание кормушкам. * Новая страница «База данных не найдена». * Станция ухода теперь имеет приоритет. * Пункт доставки теперь имеет приоритет. * Дубликанты должны снова принимать медикаменты. 15.03.18 |-| Бета 260234 = * Пуффт больше не должен бесконечно вдыхать * Существа больше не должны выделять буквально тонны материала * Исправлена ошибка, которая могла возникнуть при использовании перевода, содержащего ссылку на базу данных в ссылке базы данных * Требуется убрать промышленные постройки для создания загона * Док-станция теперь должна быть приоритетной * Мешок с зарытым хатчем должен теперь появиться на земле * Метка заголовка информационного экрана немного больше, чтобы вместить разные размеры шрифта * Хатчи больше не должны страдать запором после употребления фосфорита * Исправлено наложение при выбрасывании яиц из инкубатора * Ресурс должен теперь перечислять ликвидные предметы * Дубликанты не должны больше игнорировать душ * Кнопка базы данных для построек под контролем должна теперь работать * Исправлена ошибка, когда вход пневмотрубы и паровая турбина не реагировали на входы автоматизации * Предметы, перевозимые дубликантом, больше не должны таять во время транспортировки, предотвращая бесконечные петли отбора, где дубликант будет продолжать не переносить небольшие количества руды * Исправлена утечка памяти/производительности 16.03.18 |-| Бета 260344 = * Теперь можно настроить приоритет анализа гейзера; анализ больше не имеет «чрезвычайный» приоритет. * Новые звуковые эффекты для ухаживания за животными, возбуждения, кладки яиц * Улучшен спрайт инкубатора * Усовершенствование анимации поедания у хатча * Новые спрайты для многих новых гейзеров * Обновлены спрайты пуффта и яйца пуффта * У ручных хатчей есть ошейник * Хатч теперь может перепрыгивать через промежутки с нижним потолком * Обновлён экран отчетов * Скользуны и пуффты теперь едят достаточно, чтобы идти в ногу с их потребностями в калориях * Гейзеры не отображают значки состояния до тех пор, пока не будут обнаружены, и создаётся уведомление при их обнаружении * Инструмент «Срочность» переименован в инструмент «Приоритет» * Инструмент «Приоритет» теперь имеет диаграмму, и все глобальные приоритеты у объектов имеют кнопку для открытия экрана «Приоритеты» * На экране Приоритетов добавлено 3 новых столбца: Жизнеобеспечение (главным образом критические задания для перетаскивания), Переключение и Хранение (заполнение без зачистки). * «Расширенный режим» добавлен в экран приоритетов. Дальнейшее объяснение ниже. ** Чтобы помочь новым базам без каких-либо приоритетов, в игре есть несколько правил приоритизации «под капотом». Мы заметили, что в больших базах, где игроки уже широко применяют свои собственные приоритеты, эти скрытые правила могут создавать неожиданные повороты на базе. Расширенный режим позволяет отключить скрытые правила для более предсказуемого опыта. Пожалуйста, попробуйте и сообщите нам, если у вас возникнут какие-либо проблемы! 19.03.18 |-| Бета 260388 = * Теперь существа будут вести себя правильно, если включен режим расширенного приоритета * Новые звуки для корректировки приоритетов * Исправлена ошибка, когда инкубатор мог исчезнуть, если он был прерван * Больше обновлений спрайтов гейзеров * Автоопределение приоритета заданий по умолчанию теперь отключено 19.03.18 |-| Бета 260525 = * Наконец доделан спрайт шляпы скотовода * Доделаны спрайты вулканов * Исправлено отображение количества ингредиентов у изготовителей, таких как кулинарные станции * Манипуляторам снова разрешено делать все виды сборов и доставки * «Таймер смерти» у пациентов, инфицированных лёгочной слизью, сбрасывается, когда они получают лечение * Таймер смерти от лёгочной слизи уменьшен с 10 до 8 циклов * Исправлено уничтожение массы паровой турбиной * Усовершенствования элементов состояния паровой турбины и индикации панели «Энергия» * Требования к температуре паровой турбины несколько снижены * Поручение Опустошить хранилище (на фабриках, торговых автоматах и т.д.) Теперь имеют приоритет с использованием либо Tidy, либо Hauling * Жидкости, созданные внутри твердых клеток, будут пытаться перемещаться в соседнюю не твердую ячейку. Предотвращает массовое разрушение при разрушении труб внутри плиток. * Исправление сбоя на экране Приоритеты * Хладодыхи больше не должны уничтожать газы 20.03.18 |-| 8 февраля по 22 марта 2018 – Occupational Upgrade Обновление 254439 Что нового? * Новая механика профессий и доска вакансий * Новые станции и комнаты * Конвейерные системы: конвейеры, погрузчики и приёмники * Манипуляторы для перемещения ресурсов между хранилищами * Смарт-аккумуляторы, смарт-хранилища и обновлённый холодильник * Новый сенсор микробов * Паровая турбина * Перебалансировка растений и еды * подробнее об обновлении читайте тут Обновление 254439 = * Occupational Upgrade вышло в свет 08.02.18 |-| Фикс 254700 = * Цветные строки состояния должны работать без ошибок. * Прочистка сортира больше не требует назначения. * Ремонт больше не требует назначения. * Исправлен недостающий значок доставки. * Увеличен максимальный порог термо-сенсора. * Исправлены проблемы с отчетами о потреблении/потерях энергии. * Значок источника болезни должен исчезать, если источник болезни уничтожается при открытом оверлее микробов. * Различные исправления ошибок. 09.02.18 |-| Фикс 254781 = * Исправлена ошибка, когда строительство/деконструкция трубопровода вызывала значительное снижение fps. 09.02.18 |-| Фикс 255385 = * Рабочие станции теперь могут быть автоматизированы. * Исправлено множество задач, которые не развивали мастерство. * Дубликанты, отмеченные как "Убирает", но не "Доставляет", теперь должны выполнять задачи уборки. * Теперь термопластины можно выбрать. * Дубликанты должны снова работать на постройках, которые были отключены логикой. * Исправлена ошибка, которая могла произойти при выборе дубликанта, пока он доставлял ресурс в хранилище. * Использование десятков манипуляторов больше не должно приводить к значительным падениям производительности. * Исправлена ошибка, которая могла возникнуть при использовании манипуляторов. * На экране «Работы» больше не требуется больше времени для открытия, исходя из того, сколько времени прошло с момента последнего его открытия. * Исправлена ошибка, которая могла произойти при отмене изготовления прямо перед тем, как дубликант выполнил свою задачу. * Некультурные дубликанты больше не должны иметь художественного интереса. * Исправлена ошибка, которая могла произойти, если фермер использовал фермерскую станцию, чтобы ухаживать за растением, которое не было в действительной комнате. * Посадка растения на ферму уберёт неправильное удобрение из этой емкости. * Дубликанты должны развивать мастерство для выполнения всех изъятий вместо того, чтобы делать изъятия из хранилищ. * Исправлена ошибка, которая могла произойти при передаче большого количества энергии между ячейками. * Курьер должен теперь отображать атлетичность как соответствующий атрибут. * Теперь для курьера правильно отображается сердце с уровнем атрибута. * Исправлена ошибка, которая могла произойти, когда симуляция попыталась расплавить проницаемую для жидкости плитку. * Прочистка сортиров после загрузки файла сохранения больше не должна повышать приоритет других поручений. * Теперь манипулятор может выполнять поиск объектов, недоступных для дубликанта. * Исправление для бокового меню назначений, не показывающего, какие очереди уже назначены. * Исправлены проблемы с прокруткой на экране работ. * Обновлён корейский перевод. * Обновлён китайский перевод. * Конвейеры больше не предотвращают сублимацию/изменения состояния. * Снизились ёмкости хранилищ раскислителей/террариумов водорослей. 16.02.18 |-| Фикс 255486 = * Теперь террариум должен помнить, если вы отключили доставку после сохранения/загрузки. Вам, к сожалению, придется отключать доставку на них еще раз, прежде чем они начнут ее запоминать. * Исправлена ошибка, которая могла произойти, когда растение умерло в помещении с фермерской станцией. * Мертвые дубликанты больше не должны получать опыт работы. * Удобная кровать должна снова дать дополнительный бонус выносливости. * Вернулся ранний размер хранилища террариума водорослей. Теперь он содержит 90 кг (5 циклов) водорослей и 360 кг (2 цикла) воды. * Исправлены все туалеты и обеденные столы, предназначенные для больницы. 16.02.18 |-| Фикс 255502 = * Исправлена ошибка, которая могла произойти, когда дубликанты использовали кровать/туалет. 16.02.18 |-| Фикс 255716 = * Исправлена ошибка, когда одежда могла быть назначена в казармам, что могло привести к сбою игры. * Исправлена ошибка, которая могла произойти, если у вас был выбран дубликант, когда он был помещён в могилу. * Скорректированный эффект спада различных звуковых эффектов. * Навык экзо-механика теперь должен быть правильно применен после освоения профессии. * Теперь разрешение на фермерскую станцию должно контролироваться столбцом "Фермерство" вместо столбца "Операции". 19.02.18 |-| Фикс 256131 = * Дубликанты больше не должны бросать руду во внутрь/через пол при переключении задач. * Падающая руда теперь имеет максимальную скорость, которая должна препятствовать её падению через плитки. * Исправлена ошибка, при которой атрибуты навыков иногда не сохранялись после переключения профессий. * Исправлена ошибка с некоторыми файлами сохранения, застрявшими в бесконечной нагрузке. 21.02.18 |-| 25 января по 8 февраля 2018 – Occupational Upgrade BETA Как всегда, за 2 недели до релиза игрокам дали возможность поиграть в бету. Обновление оказалось более масштабным по сравнению с предыдущим. Были добавлены конвейеры для автоматической транспортировки ресурсов, новая система работ, а в месте с этим и шляпы, а также новые комнаты, постройки и изменённые рецепты для готовки еды. Бета 252151 = * Выход беты. Об обновлении читайте тут. 25.01.18 |-| Бета 252656 = Всем привет, Как всегда, спасибо за то, что нашли время, чтобы сыграть в сборку «Предварительный просмотр» и опубликовать свои отзывы на форумах. Сегодняшний патч посвящен исправлениям ошибок и обновлениям контента, но мы также работаем над изменениями в управлении и балансе системы работ. Спасибо за поддержку и энтузиазм! Сегодняшние изменения: * Дубликанты вновь должны просыпаться рядом с храпящими. * Текст при наведении инструмента строительства теперь правильно отображает выбранное здание. * Разливочная машина теперь правильно выбирает места для размещения. * Снос/опустошение зданий, в которых хранится жидкость, снова выкидывает бутылки вместо того, чтобы разливать жидкость на пол. * Паровая турбина теперь работает на перепаде давления и больше не требует водяного охлаждения. * Исследовательские станции должны отображать использование материала на 1 очко исследования, а не их скорость (которая варьируется в зависимости от скорости исследователя). * Жидкости больше не должны становиться невидимыми на OSX/Linux. * Изменения состояния в трубах должны в очередной раз привести к повреждению труб * Манипулятор должен теперь потреблять энергию при передаче. * Теперь счётчик микробов в оверлее должен правильно отслеживать заражение дубликанта. * Исправлена ошибка, которая может произойти при сносе/опустошении грядок. * Вход конвейера теперь потребляет энергию при раздаче. * Смарт-хранилища и умные холодильники теперь показывают, включен или выключен их логический порт. * Вход/выход конвейеров могут использоваться только для передачи манипуляторов по умолчанию. Ручная доставка дубликантами может быть включена или выключена. * Хранилища должны теперь запросить больше предметов для доставки, если их содержимое было убрано. * Теперь смарт-хранилище должно правильно посылать логический сигнал при настройке ползунка заполненности. * Теперь приказы "Копать" отображают статусные элементы, когда никто не назначен на требуемую роль. * Значки на кодах приказов теперь должны отличаться в зависимости от требования к ролям. * Дубликанты больше не должны появляться с желтыми точками в виде шляп в главном меню. * Кнопка оверлея конвейеров должна быть доступна только после исследования Умное хранение. 29.01.18 |-| Бета 252799 = * Исправлена ошибка, которая может возникнуть при нажатии на определенные постройки в строительном меню 29.01.18 |-| Бета 253063 = * Исправлена ошибка, которая могла возникнуть при использовании конвейеров. * Смарт-аккумулятор использует правильный значок в автоматическом оверлее. * Опция отладки "Очистить пол" снова должна работать. * Всплывающая подсказка с кислородом должна снова показывать содержание кислорода в клетках при наведении. * Исправлена ошибка с теплопроводностью. * Теперь слово «Unassigned» на экране работ можно перевести. * Скульптуры/картины больше не должны жаловаться на колонию, не имеющую роли художника после их завершения. * Помещения с одной доступной половиной горизонтальной двери теперь должны рассматриваться как комнаты. * Хранилища, содержащие сублимирующий материал, больше не должны анимироваться каждый раз, когда материал сублимируется. * Отсутствующее уведомление исследовательской станции больше не должно появляться как «UNKNOWN TAGs». * Щелчок и наведение на мертвого дубликанта больше не должны показывать всплывающую подсказку, утверждающую, что этот дубликант не может умереть, потому что задание смерти уже назначено. * Исправлено наложение соединительной пластины. * Роль "Уборщик" теперь имеет небольшую надбавку к атлетичности и получает опыт ворошения компоста. * Дубликанты теперь могут выкапывать здания до того, как строительные материалы будут доставлены для всех зданий, за исключением лестниц. * Высокоприоритетные задачи выкапывания больше не должны терять значки. * Портальный принтер больше не перегревается. * Теперь паровая турбина должным образом замедляется. * Исправлено наложение руды, уходящей из входа конвейера. * Дубликанты больше не должны рассматривать закадровую руду как достижимую. * Наведение на постройку и переход на инструмент переноса больше не должны заставлять текст при наведении оставаться на экране. * Исправлено слово «микробы», отображаемое дважды на одной из всплывающих подсказок микробов. * Теперь всплывающая подсказка о профессии будет правильно отображать, какую профессию нужно освоить. * Манипулятор больше не должен забирать экипировку у дубликанта. * Исправления различных ошибок. 31.01.18 |-| Бета 253205 = * Исправления для некоторых работ, требующих больше опыта, чем предполагалось с момента последнего исправления * Если дубликант освоил профессию и набрался опыта, необходимого для повышения, то дубликант будет помнить, что он овладел этой профессией и не обязан возвращать этот опыт, если он сменил квалификацию. 31.01.18 |-| Бета 253538 = Просто краткое примечание относительно приоритета: помимо реализации работ дубликантов в этом обновлении, мы также попытались решить некоторые из сложных проблем приоритетов. Мы думали, что это естественно, что работы также влияют на приоритет, но мы не довольны побочными эффектами. В частности, это было трудно понять, и теперь, когда мы добавили способность сохранять мастерство, это уже не имеет большого смысла, поэтому мы собираемся вернуться к рассмотрению приоритетов для более позднего обновления. Пожалуйста, продолжайте отправлять отзывы, мы очень ценим это! * Приоритетов теперь 1-9. * Роли теперь влияют на приоритет на одном уровне приоритета (например, предпочтение одной задаче с приоритетом 5 другой задаче с 5), а не по уровням приоритета (6 всегда выше 5 независимо от того, что...) * Полученный опыт теперь постоянен при овладении этой профессией. Требования самой высокоуровневой/назначенной профессии определяют требования дубликанта * Бонусы атрибутов профессии настраиваются для учета постоянных льгот * Роли могут быть изменены только в меню работ, постройте один, чтобы разблокировать управление ролями * Очень большое количество дубликантов может быть назначено на одну должность * Повторное активирование атрибута, уменьшение базового уровня атрибута максимум до 20 * Восстановленный атрибут силы определяет грузоподъёмность * Атлетичность отделена от других атрибутов, и никакие роли не дают непосредственно атлетичность * Добавлены набор опыта и бонусы к скорости для многих других работ * Паровая турбина должна быть надлежащим образом остановлена, если она завалена или отключена * Дубликанты теперь будут ждать доставки материалов, прежде чем выкапывать любое здание, которое влияет на перемещение, включая плитки, лестницы, пожарные столбы и разливочную машину. Однако они будут выкапывать лестницы / пожарные столбы не дожидаясь материалов, если работа будет прикреплена к существующей лестнице / пожарному столбу. * Жидкости теперь будут сублимироваться до максимального давления. * Содержимое хранилища больше не должно плавиться при загрузке файла сохранения. * Несколько экземпляров построек в комнате теперь должны быть тщательно рассмотрены внутри этой комнаты. * Исправлена ошибка, которая могла произойти, если дверь была разрушена после получения логического сигнала. * Текстура трещин при копке больше не будет исчезать перед тем, как клетка будет правильно выкопана. * Исправлена ошибка, при которой дубликанты были невыделяемыми. * Плитки больше не могут быть построены поверх термопластин. * Теперь портреты дубликантов должны отображать соответствующие шляпы на экранах Статуса / Потребления. * Теперь угольный генератор автоматизируемый. * В нижней части вкладки статистики теперь отображается прогресс профессии дубликанта. * Дубликанты с профессиями теперь должны расставлять приоритеты для массажного стола, если это самое высокоприоритетное заданное место. 02.02.18 |-| Бета 253600 = * Исправлена ошибка, которая могла произойти при использовании манипулятора. * Исправлена ошибка с выбором дубликанта. 02.02.18 |-| Бета 253894 = * Широкая перенастройка уровней атрибутов, выравнивание прогресса между различными типами атрибутов и их использование на новой кривой * Новые спрайты и эффекты для выкапывания твердых пород, переработки энергии, сбора руды и доставки * Обновлены спрайты погрузчика, приёмника и смарт-хранилища * Ранее освоенные профессии правильно загружаются из сохранения * Звуковые эффекты для станции энергоконтроля и паровой турбины * Удалены работы, связанные с приоритетом, из-за ошибок и сложного поведения * Исправлены ошибки загрузок некоторых старых сохранений, в которых были назначены профессии * Аккумуляторы сообщают о потере заряда * Добавлены звуковые эффекты смарт-аккумуляторов * Обязательства по работе не будут применяться более одного раза * Обновленное изображение датчика микробов * Исправлена шкала заполненности у аккумулятора * Звуковые эффекты датчика микробов * "Работы" теперь показывают, сколько дубликантов освоили эту работу в целом * Светлячок при простаивании светит немного реже * Исправлена ошибка, когда манипуляторы попытались принять лекарство * Исправлена ошибка, когда предмет ремонтировался и был уничтожен * Исправлена ошибка при отображении портретов колонистов * Уведомление о гниении пищевых продуктов было убрано * Исправлены звуковые эффекты портального принтера * Исправлена ошибка, которая могла быть вызвана логическими гейтами * Исправлены вкладки информации о предмете, отображающие информацию о ранее выбранном объекте * Множество исправлений и настроек текста и всплывающих подсказок. * Турбина теперь работает, даже если нет пара над ней * Манипуляторы больше не пытаются всё переложить 05.02.18 |-| Бета 253949 = * Исправлена ошибка, которая могла произойти во время боя 05.02.18 |-| Бета 254072 = * Вкладка статистики теперь содержит информацию о навыках. * Меню "Статус" теперь должно показывать требования. * Исправлен неправильный угол вращения манипулятора. * Дубликанты больше не должны работать на отключенных постройках. * Конвейеры теперь должны иметь собственный фильтр для сноса. * На рабочие станции теперь нельзя назначать. Каждый может работать с ними, если есть доступ. * Исправлена ошибка, при которой жидкости и газы могли корректно преобразовывать состояние при вводе в трубу. * Паровая турбина теперь автоматизирована. * Удалено «\t» из строк, потому что некоторые шрифты его не поддерживают. * Исправлена ошибка, возникающая при выборе объекта. * Исправлена ошибка, которая может возникнуть при сносе ремонтируемой постройки. * Повышена удельная теплоемкость магматического камня/магмы/каменного газа до 1 * Исправлена ошибка, при которой дубликанты появлялись лысыми при входе в пневмотрубы. * Анемия должна теперь влиять на атлетичность, а не на силу. * Паровая турбина больше не должна функционировать, когда блокируются входы. Снижение требований к температуре на входном паре. * Паровая турбина должна снова выпускать пар, когда активна. 06.02.18 |-| Бета 254091 = * Исправлена ошибка, которая могла возникнуть при уходе за растениями. 06.02.18 |-| Бета 254302 = * Порог перегрева построек больше не должен быть выше, чем предполагалось после сохранения/загрузки. * Строки экрана ролей должны отображаться правильно в разных масштабах. * Исправлена ошибка, не отображающая всплывающие подсказки. * Мертвые дубликанты больше не должны появляться на экране работ. * Дубликанты больше не должны становиться «Безработными» при частой смене работы. * Исправлена ошибка, при которой часть текста при наведении окрашивалась красным цветом. * Исправлена ошибка, возникающая при размещении проводов/труб. * Исправлена ошибка, которая могла возникнуть при размещении построек на краю карты. * Исправлена ошибка, которая могла произойти при использовании манипулятора. * Исправлена ошибка, при которой вы иногда не могли правильно включать и отключать постройки, если они не были назначены. * Исправлена проблема с анимацией, которая могла возникнуть, если дубликант использовал здание во время работы. * Источники света должны правильно указывать, какие клетки зажжены на краю их радиуса, когда ресурсы выкопаны. 02.07.18 |-| 14 декабря 2017 по 8 февраля 2018 – Tubular Upgrade Обновление 246879 Что нового? * Пневмотрубы * Ледяные скульптуры * Ягодный батончик * QOL, повышение производительности и многое другое И многое другое. Подробнее на странице обновления. Фикс 247173 = * Исправлена ошибка, когда дубликант неправильно вычислял путь * Исправлена ошибка, которая может возникнуть при выходе в главное меню * Исправлены слои пневмотруб и переходов * Исправлен плохой текст для компостируемых материалов * Исправлены имена автосохранения, которые были бесконечно длинными и вызывали ошибку * Обновлены работы для доступа к пневмотрубам * Правильно подключен контроль доступа к пневмотрубам * Исправлена ошибка при вводе '.' в числовой ввод * Исправлен экран параметров звука * Теперь алмаз можно хранить в категории «Разное» * Нажатие снаружи мира больше не приводит к вылету из игры * Исправление открытых дверей, разрушающих содержащиеся элементы 15.12.17 |-| Фикс 247460 = * Дальнейшие исправления для дверей, изменяющих свою температуру * Исправлен оверлей декора при перемещении курсора * Выходы пневмотрубы теперь имеют отображение статуса, если они не могут использоваться как выходы * Добавлен выбор разрешения в Linux при выходе из полноэкранного режима * Дальнейшие исправления дверей, разрушающих жидкости * Скользуны больше не должны застревать в воздухе * Исправлена ошибка, которое происходила, когда дубликант пытался сразу забрать слишком много вещей * Изменения нерегулярности к "точке интереса", которая позволяет нефтяным резервуарам снова появляться в нефтяном биоме 18.12.17 |-| Фикс 247630 = * Переход пневмотрубы допускает движение только по главной оси, а не по всем 4 направлениям * Исправлена еще одна ошибка, которая могла возникнуть при использовании логики для управления дверями 19.12.17 |-| 7–14 декабря 2017 – Tubular Upgrade BETA И вновь открытое тестирование новой версии, но на этот раз за неделю до выхода. И не удивляйтесь малому количеству нововведений – всё же разработчикам игры тоже надо готовиться к новогодним праздникам. В новой версии стали доступны пневмотрубы для передвижения дубликантов, новый вид низкосортной пищи и ледяные блоки. Бета 245679 = * С нововведениями можно ознакомиться на странице Tubular Upgrade 07.12.17 |-| Бета 246040 = * Пересечение пневмотруб теперь правильно связывает две сети труб. * Доступ к транзитной трубе больше не заряжается, просто требуется питание для работы. * Время запуска трубы сократилось * Дубликанты больше не могут «менять полосу» между соседними трубами * Исправлены некоторые «Неизвестные» плитки, которые никогда не очищаются, когда руина исследуется (только для новых миров) * Исправлена ошибка, которая может произойти при прочистке туалета * Вход транзитных труб теперь имеет красный элемент статуса, если он не подключен правильно * Исправлена ошибка, которая может произойти при присоединении проводов * Добавлена новая песня * Столбы больше не используют атлетику при движении вниз, но их базовая скорость повышается, чтобы быть стабильно быстрой для всех дубликантов. 08.12.17 |-| Бета 246289 = * Вход пневмотрубы теперь заряжается, как аккумулятор, потребляет энергию только во время зарядки, использует часть своего заряда, когда дубликант запускается из него. * Вход пневмотрубы теперь шириной 3 клетки * Скорректированные затраты на трубы и вход пневмотрубы, чтобы сделать трубы менее дорогими, конечные точки дороже * Стоимость лестниц скорректирована так, чтобы совпадать с трубами * Скорректированная стоимость перевозчика существ на значимое число * Исправлена Гипотермия, дважды отменяющую атрибут кулинарии * Исправлена ошибка рендеринга основного места на OSX * Shader исправляет улучшения рендеринга на Linux * Улучшенное изображение пересечения пневмотруб * Дубликанты больше не должны застревать в бесконечной петле, если предмет, который они хотят достать, находится на трубке * Ягодный батончик сейчас принял правильную форму морозной пшеницы * Количество калорий больше не должно показывать отрицательные значения, когда у вас много еды * Исправлена ошибка, когда вход пневмотрубы иногда не подключался при загрузке 11.12.17 |-| Бета 246513 = * Вход пневмотрубы может быть подключен к логической сети, чтобы оптимизировать зарядку в условиях низкой мощности * Пересечение пневмотруб теперь делается из пластика * Настроен декор на пневмотрубах и их пересечении * Исправлено некорректное разрешение запуска на OSX * Дубликанты больше не должны застревать на дверях, закрытых с помощью автоматизации * Песчаные залежи в джунглях теперь имеют такое же количество песка, как и везде * Обновлен китайский перевод * Суточные сенсоры больше не портят настройки друг друга, если вы выбираете их один за другим * Методы перемещения, которые не используют легкую атлетику (пневмотрубы, столбы), также не повышают атлетику. * Исправлена ошибка при выборе здания из двух материалов для строительства, и один из этих материалов недоступен 12.12.17 |-| Бета 246676 = * Статус входа пневмотрубы больше не мерцает, если он частично включен * Пересечение пневмотруб / соединительные пластины больше не могут быть построены поверх других зданий * Исправлено отображение шара кабелепровода в оверлеях на Linux * Оптимизация выхода в релиз 13.12.17 16 ноября по 14 декабря 2017 – Automation Upgrade Обновление 242372 Что нового? * Новые элементы автоматизации: гейты, логические провода, сенсоры, нажимные плиты и переключатели * Очищенные металлы и постройки из них * Металлургический завод и камнедробитель для получения песка и очищенных металлов * Пожарные столбы для быстрого спуска * Прочие технические исправления Подробнее тут. Обновление 242561 = * Исправлена ошибка, которая возникала при размещении зданий * Исправлен баг / сбой, который мог произойти с бесконечно падающим песком * Обновлена китайская локализация 17.11.17 |-| 3–16 ноября 2017 – Automation Upgrade BETA Похоже, что выпускать BETA-версии за две недели до релиза вошло в традицию. В новой версии будут добавлены постройки для очистки металлов и производства песка, провода, гейты и сенсоры для создания логических систем, новые руины. Бета 240508 = * Исправлены высокоприоритетные задачи, такие как еда или непрерывные работы * Исправлены приоритеты, сбрасываемые с существующих сохранений. (ПРИМЕЧАНИЕ: Если вы сделали сохранение в окне «Автоматический предварительный просмотр», приоритеты будут сброшены ещё раз, чтобы поддерживать сохранение Oil Upgrade). * Кнопки с фиксированным приоритетом отображаются правильно на информационной панели * Логические схемы больше не подают звуковые сигналы каждый раз, когда сегмент сконструирован * Улучшенный спрайт металлической плитки * Сид мира отображается в меню паузы; нестандартные игры, созданные с использованием сидов * Скорректированные значения декора для металлических материалов и некоторых предметов из металла * Исправлен сбой при перемещении мыши к краю мира * Тонкости для видимости кислорода * Добавлен логический вентиль «Фильтр», который содержит низкий сигнал, чтобы дополнять буфер * Улучшенный спрайт камнедробителя * Улучшенный спрайт для новых проводов * Цепи автоматизации более надежны * Улучшенный спрайт контрольной точки * Улучшенный спрайт жидкостного отключения * Исправления орфографии * Нажимная плита больше не должна пропускать 03.11.17 |-| Бета 240903 = * Новое здание в тестировании: Приманка Существа! Используется для привлечения воздушных существ * Улучшенный спрайт проводки * Добавлены звуки нажимной пластины * Работа над металлической плиткой * Теперь дубликанты считают, что подниматься по пожарному столбу хуже, чем подниматься по лестнице * Улучшенный спрайт нажимной пластины * Входы / выходы автоматизации вращаются правильно * Деконструированные датчики больше не оставляют фантомный сигнал «включено». * Исправлена ошибка в декоре * Mopping анимация работает еще раз * Гидропонные фермы вернутся еще раз * Исправлены проблемы с графическим разделением с использованием плиток и захороненных объектов * Исправлены перевернутые накладки на OSX * Термовыключатель больше не требует / управляет проводами питания * Дубликанты будут сталкиваться с правильным направлением при использовании их мультиинструмента * Интерфейс автоматического переключения UI / предварительного просмотра соответствует стандарту «включено» * Температуры хранящихся элементов правильно сливаются, что должно сделать более надежными охладители и другие здания с регулированием температуры * Охладитель жидкости имеет более ограниченную емкость * Исправлены различные проблемы с сохранением / загрузкой и сбоями * Улучшенные высоковольтные пластины правильно ломаются под давлением * Устранение проблем при повороте здания и инструмента построения * Исправлены некоторые проблемы с размещением шлема, когда дубликант носит экзокостюм * Дубликанты будут удалять только шлем, а не весь костюм при восстановлении дыхания * Люки больше не перепрыгивают через разливочную машину до их смерти * Улучшенный спрайт металлургического завода * Термо-пластины больше не будут складываться бесконечно 07.11.17 |-| Бета 241066 = * Исправлена ошибка, которая может произойти, если вы загрузили файл сохранения с охлаждённой жидкостью, хранящейся на нефтеперерабатывающем заводе * Исправлена ошибка, которая может произойти, если вы разобрали постройку, содержащую логические порты 07.11.17 |-| Бета 241153 = * Исправлена ошибка при сбое логических элементов, которые были загружены из сохранения * Исправлены рабочие места, если они продолжают работу после завершения * Эффект «комбинирования» руды снова работает * Исправлена ошибка в некоторых элементах статуса дубликантов * Исправление ошибки при перекрытии комнат, когда курсор перемещается за пределы сетки * Логические гейты и буферы теперь имеют лампочки, чтобы показать их статус в нормальном режиме * Обновлено множество текстов и описаний * Добавлен звук для газового мини-насоса * Буферы и фильтры сохраняют установленную задержку и могут снижать её до 0,1 с * Добавлены дополнительные статусы и описания для металлургического завода, чтобы помочь объяснить теплоноситель и тепло * Добавлен статус охладителя Hydrogen Crystal для ясности * Уменьшен спрайт металлической плитки 08.11.17 |-| Бета 241465 = * Дубликанты больше не должны зависать на пожарных столбах вне экрана, что заставляло их игнорировать свои потребности * Исправление температуры элементов, поступающих в хранилище зданий. Это должно продолжать помогать ситуации. * У многих автоматических зданий есть вход автоматизации для переключения его действий * Исправлена ошибка при возвращении в главное меню из игры * Устройства автоматизации сохраняют / загружают свое текущее состояние * Различные оптимизации памяти и производительности * Жидкостный мини-насос теперь имеет звуковые эффекты * Требования к качеству еды снова повышаются по мере увеличения количества дубликантов * Новые спрайты для различных мостов и плиток * Исправлена ошибка, которая может произойти после использования инструмента построения * Исправлена ошибка, которая может произойти во время загрузки игры * Дальнейшие усовершенствования спрайта металлической плитки * Намного больше строк обновлено и исправлено * Металлургический завод и дробилка, похоже, не выдавали руду, если работа над ними отменена * В большинстве производственных объектов, работающих с жидкостными трубами, материалы больше не могут изменять состояние. Вместо этого произойдет изменение состояния в трубе, она сломается и станет более понятно, откуда весь этот пар * Новые спрайты для Hydrogen Crystal Thermal * Дубликанты теперь будут спать, чтобы восстановить отсутствующую выносливость * Твики для дерева технологий * Процент урожая семян был восстановлен до значения в Oil Upgrade * Производитель удобрений больше не содержит безумные количества грязной воды, поэтому он более чувствителен к воде, поступающей в трубу 09.11.17 |-| Бета 241659 = * Устранена значительная утечка памяти * Дальнейшая оптимизация памяти и производительности. * Обновлена заставка * Обновлены задачи по отключению питания * Поврежденное повреждение трубы из-за температуры будет менее запутанным * Исправлен сбой в инструменте "Строить" * Двери больше не могут быть перекрыты высоковольтными пластинами * Генераторы снова начинают работу с порогом перезарядки аккумулятора 50% Наслаждайтесь выходными, все! :) 10.11.17 |-| Бета 241964 = * Некоторые элементы автоматизации будут иметь красный значок статуса, если у них нет подключенных проводов * Исправлена ошибка при взаимодействии со списком ресурсов * Больше исправлений, препятствующих тому, чтобы дубликанты не застревали, ничего не делая * Прочее исправление температуры элементов в хранилищах, сливающихся неправильно * Улучшен спрайт камнедробителя * Обновлены анимации пожарного столба * Улучшены анимации газов и жидкостей при их перемещении * Fix for flush toilet getting stuck after a flush * Перевернутые здания теперь будут функционировать, даже если они будут установлены на стене * Различные улучшения производительности * Исправлена ошибка в новой игре * Новый спрайт термальной пластины * Улучшен китайский перевод Klei * Двери больше не создают волшебную сталь позади них, когда они закрыты * Предотвращение появления погребенных предметов в зданиях * Устранение сбоя при загрузке нажимных плит 14.11.17 |-| Бета 242021 = * Исправлена ошибка недействительного сохранения игры / создания нового мира при загрузке игры с закрытой дверью * Твики для автоматизации моста * Спрайт термальной пластины работает правильно * Несколько настроек производительности 14.11.17 |-| Бета 242186 = * Датчики давления больше не зависают в вакууме * Нажимная плита будет правильно отключена, если предмет поверх нее исчезнет (например, существо окажется в ловушке) * Исправлена ошибка при использовании забитого туалета * Исправлены недействительные температуры закрытых дверей * Исправлены ошибки, когда дубликанты не могли перейти на лестницу поверх двери * Нефтеперегонные установки скрывают неизученные материалы * Приманка летающих существ больше не потребляет руду (слизь все еще сублимируется) * Приманка может быть подключена к логической системе * Существа не плотно приближаются к приманке * Улучшенный экран управления приманки * Меню строительства закрывается только одним щелчком правой кнопкой мыши * Улучшен спрайт для сенсора времени суток * Улучшен спрайт для газового контроллера * Нейтрониум снова нерушимый * Улучшена спрайты взаимодействия с камнедробителем * Hydrogen Crystal Thermal Displacement Device переименован в Anti Entropy Thermo-Nullifier * Различные исправления текста и описания 15.11.17 |-| 5 октября по 16 ноября 2017 – Oil Upgrade Обновление 235856 от 05.10.2017 Что нового? * Нефтяной биом, нефть, её производные, а также постройки, связанные с ней * Новое существо — Скользун * Новое медицинское растение — Бальзамная лилия * Аптекарь вновь вернулся! * Система комнат * Экзокостюмы * и ещё много чего нового. Все подробности тут. Фикс 236191 = *Дубликант без дела, возвращающий свой костюм, должен теперь положить свой костюм в шкафчик, а не бросать его на землю, если шкафчик, в который он возвращает, ближе к нему, чем к стрелке, к которой он прикреплен. *Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой вы больше не могли сбрасывать содержимое хранилищ для хранения на земле. *Дубликанты больше не должны игнорировать настройки хранилища. *Дубликанты больше не должны доставлять пищу в холодильник, если этот холодильник не настроен принимать эту пищу. *Теперь газопроницаемая плитка должна быть правильно определена как стена комнаты. *Исправлена ошибка, когда комнаты не были должным образом обнаружены. *Недавно обнаруженные категории ресурсов больше не будут автоматически доставлены в ящики для хранения, если в ящике для хранения нет всех кнопок. *Исправлен сбой, который может произойти, когда дубликанты работают у фабрики. *Исправлен сбой, который может произойти во время обнаружения комнаты. *Исправлен сбой, который может произойти при переходе в ванную. *Исправлена ошибка, когда схемы больше не перегружались. *Поле выбора постройки перевозчик животных теперь должен соответствовать размеру изображения. *Исправлен сбой, который может произойти, если в переводе были деструкторы форматирования для черт характера дубликантов. 06.10.17 |-| Фикс 236264 = *Исправлен сбой, который может произойти при использовании ловушек для животных *Исправлена авария, которая могла возникнуть при уничтожении электрических машин *Исправлена авария, которая могла возникнуть при осмотре участка атмосферы у растения 06.10.17 |-| Фикс 236679 = *Строка прокрутки экрана исследования больше не должна отсутствовать *Дубликанты больше не должны получать пищевое отравление / лёгочную слизь при использовании типа мира Устойчивого иммунитета. *Рвота из-за стресса у дубликантов, заболевших гипотермией, больше не должна создавать микробов гипотермии *Ношение костюма должно помешать вашему дубликанту получать эффект «Чумазый» при наступлении в жидкость, что означает, что они больше не хотят принимать душ при использовании костюма. *Обновленная упрощенная китайская локализация 11.10.17 |-| 21 сентября по 5 октября 2017 – Oil Upgrade BETA 21 сентября в 20:00 по МСК вышла BETA-версия Oil Upgrade (OI). Чтобы активировать, зайдите в настройки игры через Steam > перейдите во вкладку BETA-ВЕРСИИ > выберите в списке oil_upgrade_preview-''' > ждите загрузки обновления > наслаждайтесь! (багами, BETA всё таки) Бета 234005 = *Пластик правильно классифицируется в хранилищах *Костюмная маркерная стрелка работает правильно *Полимерный пресс и нефтеперегонная установка теперь правильно требуют работы дубликантов *Перемещенные костюмы накладывают по умолчанию горячую клавишу от F12 до Shift-F1, чтобы предотвратить конфликт с паром *Пластиковые плитки теперь твердые *Ранение дубликанта больше не предотвращает его смерть *Скрыты панели здоровья зданий в неизведанных районах *Исправление для строительства FX, торчащего после завершения работы *Усовершенствования логики хатча, чтобы он видел отмененную конструкцию плитки *Исправления для пользовательских настроек игры и сидов генерации *Комната «Ванная комната» теперь даёт бонус *Лечащиеся дубликаты продолжают исцеляться, даже если они покидают кровать *Изменен суффикс «Т» на «т», для тонны. *Обновлены работы по пластиковым лестницам и плиткам, нефтеперерабатывающий завод *Нейронный калибровщик исправлен *Предварительный просмотр светового здания больше не добавляет света миру *Обновлена логика питания хатча для предотвращения излишнего игнорирования "съедобных" руд *Дифференцированные элементы состояния швабры и копания *Исправлено, когда распылитель крашился *Наложение костюмов не может быть открыто до тех пор, пока не будут исследованы костюмы *Обновленные звуковые эффекты для нефтеперерабатывающей установки и Slickster'а *Растения будут расти, несмотря на то, смотрите ли вы на них сейчас или нет *Различные настройки и исправления ошибок 22.09.17 |-| Бета 234177 = *Исправлена ошибка, когда игра зависает при нахождении дубликанта в нефтяном биоме 22.09.17 |-| Бета 234293 = *Исправлена проблема с загрузкой файлов из версии 234177 *Фабрика экзокостюмов теперь должна быть приоритетной 25.09.17 |-| Бета 234418 = *Станция подзарядки больше не будет заряжать костюм, если он присоединённая труба пустая *Морбы теперь могут быть пойманы ловушкой *Счетчик у нефтяных скважин теперь должен работать *Растения больше не должны выглядеть смещенными при использовании повёрнутых ферм *Увеличен коэффициент полимерного пресса *Оверлей декора больше не должен раскрывать предметы в неизвестности *Теперь двери руин должны правильно убирать неизвестность при открытии *Исправлена ошибка, при которой экран исследования мог прокручиваться бесконечно 26.09.17 |-| Бета 234607 = *Шкала перевёрнутого трансформатора теперь должна находиться в нужном месте *Дубликант, который хочет в туалет, но не может добраться до привилегированного, теперь попытается броситься к ближайшему, если это срочно *Исправлена ошибка, которая может произойти при загрузке, если ваш файл сохранения пытался создать объект, который был удален из игры *Изменены молекулярные массы нефти и лигроина, чтобы они не застряли в середине других жидкостей с одинаковой молекулярной массой *Камыш теперь производит семена *Сообщение, что кислород потребляется дубликатами, больше не удваивает их фактическое потребление кислорода *Станция подзарядки должна заполнять только 200 кг своего хранилища кислородом и оставлять другие 200 кг для костюма *Назначения теперь должны быть правильно сняты при смерти дубликанта *Поимка и освобождение морба больше не должны приводить к ошибке *Всплывающая подсказка Mess Hall теперь должна отображать размер комнаты *Снижение стоимости ловушки существа *Улучшенная эффективность нефтяной скважины *Теперь лекарственные средства должны храниться в контейнерах / холодильниках *Дубликанты больше не должны принимать лекарства, если их иммунитет составляет 100% 27.09.17 |-| Бета 234773 = *Оповещения одного и того же типа в быстрой последовательности теперь будут издавать тихий и более короткий звук *Уведомления о том же типе больше не воспроизводят звук при уменьшении количества *Теперь потребление медикаментов можно контролировать на экране расходных материалов *Исправлена ошибка, которая происходила при загрузке определенных файлов сохранения *Станция подзарядки больше не будет заряжать костюм, если у нет кислорода внутри его хранилища *Дубликанты, работающие в мастерских (на генераторе кашицы, фабрике экзокостюмов), больше не должны вызывать сбоев, если дубликант прерывается правильно, то он завершит изготовление *Дубликантов больше не должно тошнить в последний раз после пищевого отравления *Выкапывание песка на той же клетке, на которую он собирался упасть, больше не должно приводить к появлению бутылки газа / жидкости, которая заменила песок *Фабрика экзокостюмов больше не требует выхода газа *Дубликанты, использующие костюм на костюме, который требует сторону стрелки, больше не должны пытаться выполнять задания по другую стрелку костюма, у которой нет доступных костюмов. *Дубликанты теперь должны обрабатывать стрелки с перекрестными стрелками для выполнения работ, требующих прохождения значительных количеств жидкости *Витаминные жвачки больше не могут быть изготовлены без бальзамных лилий *Нефтяная скважина теперь является приоритетной *Дубликанты должны теперь помнить, что надо умыться перед выходом из туалета 28.09.17 |-| Бета 234832 = *Дубликанты больше не должны застывать на месте 28.09.17 |-| Бета 234870 = *Дубликанты больше не должны застревать при ремонте здания 28.09.17 |-| Бета 234935 = *Дубликанты больше не будут доставлять несколько костюмов в одну док-станцию *Газы больше не должны оставлять жидкости за собой *Дубликанты больше не должны игнорировать туалеты, если им нужно идти в уборную ночью *Повторное включение авторемонта больше не должно заставлять дубликантов ремонтировать здание, если оно уже находится в отремонтированном состоянии *Ловушки больше не должны захватывать несколько существ *Хатчи больше не должны исчезать, если они освобождаются из ловушки поверх плитки, которую они не могут выкопать *Морбы и slickster'ы теперь должны быть доставлены в Relocator животных *Исправлен сбой, который может произойти при проверке состояния ловушки *Элементы управления доступом к дверям больше не препятствуют проходам через них, если дверь установлена на открытие *Дубликанты больше не будут мыться, пока они не умрут, если они заражены слизью *Воздушный фильтр больше не считается промышленным оборудованием *Углеродный очиститель теперь считается промышленным оборудованием *Приоритетные кнопки должны появляться сразу после нажатия кнопки переноса в меню ресурса *Террариумы больше не должны подвергаться повышенному давлению *Увеличенный интервал выброса ресурсов у полимерного пресса. Пластик по-прежнему производится с одинаковой скоростью, но он отбрасывается большими кусками с более длинными интервалами. *Увеличение скорости потоков сырой нефти и керосина. Они должны двигаться немного быстрее, чем вода и медленнее, чем магма. *Мосты жидкостных труб больше не должны прокладываться перед лестницами 29.09.17 |-| Бета 235181 = *Вытеснение газа больше не имеет направленного смещения *Дубликанты не должны застревать при ходьбе через отключенную контрольную точку экзокостюмов *Дубликанты, одетые в одежду, больше не должны игнорировать контрольные точки экзокостюмов *Дубликанты больше не должны снимать свою обычную одежду при восстановлении дыхания *Теперь Мастерство увеличивает скорость разгерметизации скважины *Дубликанты больше не должны жаловаться на то, чтобы местность слишком жаркая при ношении экзокостюма, если они не находятся в чрезвычайно горячей зоне *У дубликантов больше не должны появляться шлемы после того, как они снимут экзокостюмы *У дубликантов больше не должно быть множества крошечных нарядов, плавающих вокруг их голов, когда они едят 02.10.17 |-| Бета 235374 = *Улучшенное обнаружение комнат *Скопление газов больше не является причиной появления загрязнённого кислорода *Исправлена ошибка, которая могла произойти, если дубликант умер, когда ему нужно было пойти в ванную комнату *Дубликанты больше не должны иметь маленькую красную точку на подбородке, когда едят / спят *Компактные хранилища больше не должны терять свои счетчики *Загрузка игры в обычном режиме не должна приводить к сбою 03.10.17 |-| Бета 235671 = *Исправлена ошибка, которая может произойти, когда дубликанты моются в душе *Ещё более оптимизировано определение комнат *Теперь вы можете установить зазор на контрольно-пропускном пункте Exosuit, чтобы разрешить только обход, если в одном из подключенных док-станций есть комната *Отключенные генераторы больше не добавляются к отчетам как потерянная мощность 04.10.17 |-| 24 августа по 5 октября 2017 – Outbreak Upgrade от 229531 до 234130 Обновление 229531 от 24.08.2017 Что нового? * Переработана система роста растений + новое растение * Новое существо * Остатки базы предыдущих колонизаторов астероида * Бактерии. Бактерии повсюду! * Новые постройки * Подвезли разнообразие создаваемых картин Подробнее тут. Фикс 229689 = * Добавлена ссылка на анимированный текст в главном меню * Исправления ошибок 24.08.17 |-| Фикс 229982 = "— Скорость исследований вернулась к предыдущей скорости. Это увеличит скорость исследований для квалифицированных исследователей. Мы также замечаем, что многие дубликанты заболевают гораздо раньше, чем мы ожидали. Мы изучаем это и на следующей неделе выпустим исправление, чтобы решить эту проблему. Мы также слышим отзывы, что игроки хотели бы видеть больше глубины во взаимодействии систем в игре, а не просто больше препятствий. Мы много работаем над базовыми системами, и начиная со следующего обновления мы будем сосредоточены на большей глубине в этих системах. Еще раз спасибо за вашу поддержку!" * Вернулась скорость исследований на прежнюю скорость. Это увеличит скорость исследований для квалифицированных исследователей. 25.08.17 |-| Фикс 230032 = * Морбы должны нормально умирать, и дубликанты больше не должны замерзать при атаке морба и уменьшении его здоровья до нуля 26.08.17 |-| Фикс 230042 = * Дубликанты больше не должны застревать в разливочной машине * Разливочная машина больше не должна выглядеть так, как будто она может работать через плитку * Начало игры с поврежденным файлом kplayerprefs больше не приведет к сбою * Загрузка файла сохранения, в котором дубликанты умерли от лёгочной слизи, больше не должна приводить к сбою 27.08.17 |-| Обновление 230103 = * Следующие изменения были внесены, чтобы сделать игру более легкой для борьбы с микробами, сохраняя при этом управление болезнями на более поздних стадиях: ** Значительно увеличена скорость дезинфекции ** Сделана дезинфекция автоматическим хором с регулируемым порогом в наложении болезни ** Увеличьте скорость вымирания микробов в пищу, отравляющих здания и руду ** Увеличена скорость использования умывальника ** Улучшение обмена сообщениями для управления болезнями * Исправление ошибок: ** Захоронение дубликанта с пищевым отравлением больше не должно приводить к сбою игры ** Использование liquid cooling fan больше не должно приводить к сбою ** Дубликанты больше не должны забывать чистить туалет ** Увеличение приоритета доставки для умывальника ** Теперь приборы холодильника должны работать даже без питания 28.08.17 |-| Фикс 230365 = * Автоматическая дезинфекция теперь может быть отключена в оверлее микробов * Пустые трубы больше не должны препятствовать тому, чтобы орошаемый блок фермы выращивал растение до тех пор, пока внутри фермы есть жидкость * Storage locker теперь должен сохранять свою пользовательскую емкость * Клапаны больше не должны создавать болезни * Мёртвые гнилые дубликанты не должны больше вызывать ошибки (жесть) * Массовое перемещение больше не должно приводить к размножению болезни * Текст и иконки кнопок зданий изменились 29.08.17 |-| Фикс 230587 = * Электрическая плита больше не должна перегреваться * Автоматическая дезинфекция здания больше не должна препятствовать тому, чтобы игрок определял приоритетность здания * Порог автоматической дезинфекции теперь может доходить до 1 миллиона * Исправлена ошибка, которая может произойти, если объект, который перетаскивает дубликант, испаряется * Исправлена ошибка, которая может возникнуть при импорте пользовательских настроек из обновления AU, если у вас установлено определенное антивирусное программное обеспечение * Всплывающая подсказка надгробия больше не должна перебирать все доступные сообщения 30.08.17 |-| Фикс 230787 = * Оверлей болезней улучшен * Прерванные работы по автоматической дезинфекции больше не должны оставлять полосы прогресса * Исправлена ошибка, которая может произойти, если дубликант умер при использовании умывальника * Исправлена ошибка, которая может произойти, если вы отказались от выбора дубликанта * Исправлен другой сбой, который может произойти, если импорт ваших опций был прерван 31.08.17 |-| Фикс 231825 = *Микробы должны теперь корректно исчезать в оверлее микробов, если их больше нет на дубликанте *Растения больше не должны выделять сами себя для сбора урожая *Исправлена утечка производительности / памяти *Дубликанты больше не должны застревать в умывальнике / очистителе руды / дезинфицирующем средстве *Исправлена ошибка, в которой ваша исходная база иногда была бы полностью погребена 13.09.17 |-| Фикс 232512 = *Исправлена ошибка, когда лёгочная слизь не появляется в новых мирах 14.09.17 |-| Фикс 234130 = *Добавлено модальное всплывающее окно для выбора китайского языка 22.09.17 |-| 18 мая по 24 августа 2017 – Agricultural Upgrade от 217187 до 221697 Глобальное обновление '''217187 * Новые предметы, постройки и рецепты * Новая система фермерства * Новые реакции дубликантов на стресс * Новые источники энергии и её контроль * Режим снимка экрана * Многочисленные исправления * Улучшение качества жизни * Выход игры в ранний доступ! Но это вкратце. Подробнее об обновлении тут. Фикс 217326 = * Исправлена ошибка при сборе урожая * Исправлены несколько ошибок, связанных с загрузкой миров из Thermal Upgrade 18.05.17 |-| Фикс 217529 = * Исправлена ошибка при использовании вкладки работ/расхода * Исправлена ошибка при нажатии на грядку, которая была импортирована из сохранения TU 19.05.17 |-| Фикс 217565 = * Исправлена ошибка при использовании экрана расхода в локализованном языке * Исправлена ошибка при возвращении в главное меню * Исправлена ошибка, когда простофили заражены некоторыми заболеваниями 19.05.17 |-| Фикс 217794 = * Исправлена ошибка, которая могла возникнуть при помещении дубликанта в могилу * Исправлена ошибка, которая могла произойти, когда возвращаешься в главное меню |-| Фикс 217844 = * Исправлена кнопка "Новая игра", которая иногда загружала последнее сохранение |-| Фикс 217955 = * Исправлена ошибка, которая могла возникать при наведении курсора на ресурс, производящий тепло * Исправлена ошибка, которая могла возникать при переименовании вашего дубликанта или вашей базы * Добавлена поддержка тайского шрифта * Добавлены несколько недостающих символов корейского языка на корейский шрифт |-| Фикс 218235 = * Содержимое трубы не должно сбрасывать температуру * Загрузка игры со старыми аудио-драйверами не должна вызвать сбой * (Экран ввода привязки/Input bindings screen) покажет некоторую обратную связь, когда вы должны нажать клавишу * Бонус урожая должен отображать правильное количество заработанных очков * Выбор одежды не должен приводить к ошибке * Теперь жидкость должна правильно протекать через гидропонную ферму * Растения теперь должны показывать давление воздуха и температуру, которые они требуют для своих условий роста * Подсказки зрелости выделяются между засохшим состоянием и готовым для сбора урожая * Гейзеры не должны быть overpressurize * Компостная куча должна теперь производить тёплые удобрения * Насосы больше не смещаются к отбору газов/жидкостей в нижний левый угол * Насосы должны теперь правильно сообщать, будут ли они заблокированы * Нажав на "Следовать камерой" второй раз отключает следование камерой * Последний используемый файл сохранения теперь может быть загружен как часть отчет об ошибке * Несколько дверей рядом друг с другом больше не должны замораживать область вокруг них и больше не приводят к ошибке * Гидропонные фермы теперь могут быть очищены * Завод удобрений теперь должен использовать внутреннее хранилище, даже если входная труба будет пустой * Дубликанты не должны использовать кухонные принадлежности для чистки унитаза (это тоже было причиной некоторых ошибок) *Гейзеры не выделяют в четыре раза больше массы, чем указано в пользовательском интерфейсе * Ячеистая плитка будет пытаться вытеснить ресурс, газ и жидкость при строительстве * Текст загрузки теперь локализуемый * Дубликанты не должны проходить через ручной генератор, чтобы добраться до массажного стола только для того, чтобы вернуться к ручному генератору, потому что массажный стол разрядится * Вещи, отмеченные для подметания, все равно должны быть отмечены после сохранения * теперь вы должны быть в состоянии построить перекрёсток проводов поверх высоковольтных проводов * Добавлено еще больше пропавших без вести корейских символов в корейском шрифте * Изменен шрифт по умолчанию для локализованных языков RobotoCondensed, поскольку он лучше выглядит/подходит * Батареи не должны оставаться бездействующими при подключении к трансформатору * Пункты состояния растений должны теперь сообщать вам, когда вы орошаете их неправильной жидкостью |-| Фикс 219035 = * Дубликанты не будут помещать себя или своих живых друзей в могилу, если те будут стоять рядом с трупом, который находится на пути к могиле * Дубликанты больше не должны телепортироваться под пол * Приоритет грядки применяется к семенам, которые посеяны внутри него * Приоритет грядки прикладывается к установке внутри нее при использовании настроек копирования * Меню генератора кашицы / электрической плиты / текстильной фабрики теперь должно правильно обновляться, чтобы показать, сколько ингредиентов у вас осталось * Внутреннее хранилище генератора кашицы / электрической плиты / текстильной фабрики теперь должны правильно резервировать / освобождать ресурсы при очередном создании отдельных предметов * Повторное использование ваших клавиш панорамирования в главном меню больше не должно приводить к тому, что ваша камера будет панорамироваться неограниченно, когда вы начнете новую игру * Одежда не должна исчезать после сохранения / загрузки. К сожалению, если вы уже потеряли свою существующую одежду, вам придется создавать новую |-| Фикс 219330 = * Игра больше не будет выдавать ошибку, если Steam не сможет правильно установить VC ++ 2015 * Трансформаторы должны потреблять соответствующее количество энергии * Дубликанты не должны прерывать доставку так часто, чтобы выполнять свои стрессовые реакции * Дубликанты должны снова запускаться на ручных генераторах для зарядки трансформаторов * Руда больше не должна падать через землю * Деконструкция генератора с наложением мощности не должна приводить к сбою |-| Фикс 219784 = * Исправлена ошибка при загрузке файлов сохранения, в которых были подключены трансформаторы |-| Фикс 220993 = * Исправление работы сбора предметов, которая иногда не имела должного приоритета |-| Фикс 220294 = * Генераторы с бесконечно малым количеством энергии, пытающиеся зарядить значительное количество батарей, больше не должны заставлять игру вылетать * Ошибка инициализации Steam, больше не вызывает сбой * Исправление фильтров отмены / деконструкции, которые были непригодны для использования при подключении определенных джойстиков / игровых приставок * Частота кадров при использовании приоритетного оверлея должна быть значительно лучше * Частота кадров в базах с большим количеством рабочих заданий должна быть лучше |-| Фикс 221295 = * Теперь необходимо изменить настройки клапана, даже если клапан заблокирован * Воздухоочиститель теперь должен использовать воду, которую он хранит, даже если труба, к которой она подключена, пуста * Воздухоочиститель больше не должен удалять CO2, если у него недостаточно воды для его обработки * Воздухоочиститель должен использовать энергию только при обработке CO2 * Воздухоочиститель больше не должен переполнять своё хранилище с помощью CO2 |-| Фикс 221697 = * Террариумы водорослей должны снова поглощать соответствующее количество воды из мира (если доступно), так что дубликантам не нужно вручную доставлять её * Террариумы водорослей больше не поглощают бесконечную воду (это было зафиксировано в последнем патче, но не было вызвано) * Воздухоочистители, которые были в максимальной емкости до исправления в понедельник, должны работать еще раз, хотя им потребуется некоторое время, чтобы обработать весь накопленный CO2 в их хранилище |-| 29 марта по 18 мая 2017 – Thermal Upgrade от 211867 до 214633 Большое обновление''' 211867''' Особенности: * Новый Ледяной биом * Новые здания, включая комнатный обогреватель, жидкостный нагреватель, текстильная фабрика и термо-датчик * Новая одежда для колонистов * Новые растения * Новые паровые гейзеры * Теперь пища может храниться в стерильной и / или холодной среде * Теперь трубы могут лопнуть, если в них попадет не тот элемент * Колонисты теперь чувствительны к температуре и будут испытывать стресс в горячих и холодных областях * Колонисты могут перегреваться и развивать температурные заболевания * Электрические провода могут перегружаться * Здания могут перегреваться * Механическим шлюзам могут быть назначены специальные разрешения доступа * Дубликанты теперь будут ремонтировать здания Подробнее на самой странице обновления TU. 15-29 марта 2017 – Thermal Upgrade BETA 15 марта была активирована BETA-ветвь обновлений. Все желающие могут присоединиться к тестированию. Бета 210162 = Особенности: * Новый Ледяной биом * Новые здания, включая комнатный обогреватель, жидкостный нагреватель, текстильная фабрика и термо-датчик * Новая одежда для колонистов * Новые растения * Новые паровые гейзеры * Теперь пища может храниться в стерильной и / или холодной среде * Теперь трубы могут лопнуть, если в них попадет не тот элемент * Колонисты теперь чувствительны к температуре и будут испытывать стресс в горячих и холодных областях * Колонисты могут перегреваться и развивать температурные заболевания * Электрические провода могут перегружаться * Здания могут перегреваться * Механическим шлюзам могут быть назначены специальные разрешения доступа * Дубликанты теперь будут ремонтировать здания Известные проблемы: * Надетая одежда часто исчезает Исправления: * Исследовательные и кулинарные здания больше не обеспечивают спокойный сон * Дубликанты всегда будут есть наименее свежий предмет из контейнера для еды * Лучшая обратная связь игроков для гниения пищи * Руда правильно расплавляется * Существа больше не могут ходить через «авто» или «закрытые» двери * Теперь можно установить процент заправки угля на генератор угля * Плитки отображают правильную температуру * Шкалы скоростей панорамирования на основе уровня масштабирования * Исправлены невидимые гадкокорни * Добавлен прыжок между лестницами, которые находятся на одной плите, чтобы исправить случай, когда построение лестницы может помешать дубликанту вернуться назад, как они пришли * Исправлено множество ошибок сохранения массы в системах водопровода * Улучшение сохранения массы при закрытии дверей * Улучшение сохранения массы при строительстве плитки * Улучшение сохранения падающих жидкостей * Температура воды на выходе из душа такая же, как и на входе * Насосы потребляют жидкость / газ из четырех ячеек, которые они покрывают вместо нижней левой ячейки * Хранилище показывает свежесть продуктов * Террариумы водорослей перестают работать, если их инвентарь заполнен * Черты дубликантов больше не мешают им выполнять свою профессиональную задачу * Интервал компостирования намного длиннее, поэтому он выплевывает большие куски * Мучные деревья теперь дают отрицательный декор * Плитки, которые получили урон из-за напора жидкости, теперь могут быть отремонтированы * Дубликанты больше не застревают, когда лестница, на которой они стояли, деконструируется * Свет больше не будет отображаться «Вкл», если что-то еще в области светит сверху * Исправлен зомби-морб * Оптимизация памяти * Fmod upgrade (необходимо устранить некоторые сбои аудио) * Устранение сбоев / ошибок 15.03.17 |-| Бета 210199 = * Исправлена ошибка при использовании файлов локализации с разными форматами * Исправлена ошибка с пуффтом в действительно больших пространствах * Исправлена ошибка температуры руды 15.03.17 |-| Бета 210320 = * Исправлена ошибка при выкапывании значительного количества вашего мира * Исправлена ошибка, если вы проверяли свою схему, когда здание было разрушено * На боковом экране грядки больше информации о требованиях к посадке растения * Щетинкоцветы производят больше пищи, требуют меньше удобрений и имеют более широкий температурный диапазон * Исправлены объемы ввода/вывода на различных источниках загрязненной земли/воды/удобрений * Коэффициент очистки воды теперь соответствует описанию * Исправлена ошибка потери массы падающей жидкости 16.03.17 |-| Бета 210489 = * Исправлена ошибка глобального поколения, где иногда в металле вначале не хватало металла * Исправлена ошибка при очистке сортира * Исправлена ошибка при строительстве большого количества лестниц/дверей рядом друг с другом * Исправлена ошибка при сохранении/загрузке оборудования * Исправлена ошибка при подключении изолированных труб к обычным трубам 17.03.17 |-| Бета 210794 = * Регулировка удобрения, растения требуют больше удобрений, завод удобрений производит меньше * Щетинкоцвет имеет более низкую максимальную температуру * Дубликанты не должны больше застревать, пытаясь пройти через заблокированные пневматические двери * Дубликанты больше не должны застревать, пытаясь атаковать существ, которые больше не досягаемы * Загрузка игры сохранения из главного меню больше не приводит к тому, что музыка ведет себя странно * Растения не должны больше не производить урожай, если они будут засушены или умерли вскоре после сбора урожая * Гейзеры должны появляться снова (они все равно иногда становятся смехотворно избыточными) * Падающая жидкость с нулевой массой больше не должна вызывать ошибки * Угольный генератор медленнее перегревается * Камыши должны правильно расти при погружении и правильно засыхают * Пуффты больше не должны вызывать образование слизи * Кашица теперь должна вызывать диарею * "Железный желудок" теперь должен фактически предотвращать болезнь, а не вызывать ее * Двери должным образом деконструируются и больше не оставлять магическую непереведённую сталь * Деконструкция здания, у которого отсутствовал фундамент при загрузке игры с сохранением, больше не должна приводить к вылету игры * Приостановление игры в течение длительного времени, в то время как наложение не должно больше приводить к тому, что игра заканчивается из памяти * Поддержка языковых шрифтов (подробнее здесь можно найти) поддержка набора китайских символов с использованием шрифта, специфичного для языка 21.03.17 |-| Бета 211197 = * Неустрашимые дубликанты, которые умирают, потому что никто их не спас, больше не должны вызывать ошибки * Растения не должны умирать так часто от перегрева на грядке * Волокна камыша должны теперь правильно слиться в один объект, когда две или более земли на одной плите * Экран нагрузки больше не будет вызывать ошибки у людей, у которых есть действительно старые поврежденные файлы сохранения * Использование / производство статусных элементов на заводах по производству водорослей, удобрений и компоста должны теперь отображаться правильно * Одежда не должна исчезать, когда дубликант перемещается * Попытка забрать кусок льда, который только что растаял, больше не должна проваливаться * Исправлены некоторые сбои в моделировании температуры / жидкости * Удобрение дополнительно настроено * Дубликанты больше не должны доставлять бесконечную воду в генератор кашицы или суперкомпьютер 23.03.17 |-| Бета 211417 = * Атакующие существа больше не должны вызывать ошибки * Грядки больше не должны запрашивать больше семян, чем требуется, если растение умирает, когда они посажены в них * Переключатели больше не должны вызывать ошибки в сети, когда они деконструированы / сохранены / загружены * Теперь для кнопки «Все» на фильтрах хранения требуется только один клик для активации * Деконструирование зданий больше не должно падать неопасными объектами с нулевой массой * Исправлена ошибка, при которой оксилит выделял гораздо меньше кислорода, чем в предыдущих сборках 24.03.17 |-| Бета 211579 = * Слишком много падающих жидких частиц больше не должно приводить к сбою игры * Накачка некорректного элемента в здание теперь либо сбрасывает этот элемент на полу, либо откачивает его, а не уменьшает массу * Здания должны теперь нагревать мир больше, чем они нагревают себя, что делает их менее уязвимыми для перегрева * Распылитель больше не должен удалять огромное количество энергии из мира, вызывающего замерзание газов * Семена, которые частично были поглощены хатчем, больше не должны приводить к вылету из игры, когда они пытаются и пересаживают себя * Механические шлюзы с включенным контролем доступа больше не должны останавливать дубликантов, у которых есть доступ к материалам с другой стороны двери * Сбои, возникающие во время сохранения / автосохранения, больше не будут повреждать ваши файлы сохранения 27.03.17 |-| Бета 211704 = * Мертвые дубликанты с переопределенными элементами управления дверью, которые были помещены в «Изысканный мемориал», больше не должны вызывать автосохранение * Разрушение / повторное подключение систем трубопроводов больше не должно приводить к остановке работы сети трубопроводов * Жидкие насосы должны правильно перекачивать жидкость, если только частично покрыты жидкостью. * Раньше, если нижняя левая ячейка была газом, насос работал, но не втягивал жидкость в трубу. * Дубликанты, которые умерли в то время как в доставляли, больше не должны приводить к вылету игры при размещении в «Изысканном мемориале» 28.03.17 16 февраля по 3 марта 2017 – Первая альфа Фикс 206501 = * Исправлена редкая ошибка, которая происходила, когда дубликанты ели кашицу * Исправлены звуковые сбои, когда элемент пропускал звук * Исправлена ошибка, когда объект, который был выбран, уничтожался * Исправлена ошибка у некоторых людей, которые неправильно получали экран предупреждения VS2015 * Исправлена ошибка, которая иногда случается при закрытии экрана сохранения * Набор исправлений / улучшений на основе отзывов игроков * Исправлена ошибка, которая иногда происходила, когда появлялось много новой жидкости * Исправлена ошибка, которая может произойти при использовании экрана dupe vitals * Исправлена ошибка, которая происходила, когда были подключены некоторые менее распространенные устройства ввода * Исправлена ошибка, которая могла произойти, когда вы нажимаете некоторые из горячих клавиш управления 16.02.17 |-| Фикс 206534 = * Исправлена ошибка при обнулении дубликантов и открытии экрана управления 16.02.17 |-| Фикс 206776 = * Исправлена ошибка, когда здание пыталось использовать газ из жидкой трубы или жидкости из газопровода 17.02.17 |-| Фикс 206915 = * Имя базы теперь отображается в верхнем левом углу * Рабочие места, которые слишком глубоко под водой, теперь отображаются как недоступные * Улучшенное сообщение об ошибке, если среда выполнения VC++ установлена неправильно * Исправлена ошибка, при которой всплывал экран «ниже минимальной спецификации», когда он не должен появляться * Отключение ведения журнала fmod в сборке релизов * Исправлена утечка памяти, если у ваших дубликантов часто заканчивался кислород * Исправлена ошибка при запуске, если файл сохранения не открывается * Исправлена ошибка, если вы сказали зданию о ремонте после его ремонта * Исправлена ошибка при замене плиток на другие плитки * Исправлена ошибка, которая иногда случалась при переименовании дубликантов * Показывается предупреждение, если вы покидаете экран ввода без привязки всех клавиш * Исправлена ошибка, если вы выкопали блок, а хатч после смерти вновь закапывался 20.02.17 |-| Фикс 207167 = * Исправлена ошибка, которая могла произойти, если дубликанты пытались забрать элемент с нулевой массой * Исправлена ошибка при просмотре всплывающей подсказки о болезни по мере ее истечения * Исправлена ошибка, когда дубликант пошел поесть за столом, решил, что они должны были пойти в ванную, а затем вернулся к еде * Исправлена огромная утечка памяти, когда вершина мира случайно превращалась в огромный бассейн ртути, и повсюду была разлита жидкость (устраняет проблему только в новых мирах) * Исправлена ошибка, когда вы пытались переместить дубликанта за пределы мира * Исправлена ошибка, когда вы пытались сказать трупу дубликанта уйти с дороги * Исправлена ошибка, когда еда была заблокирована от выращивания и была в неправильной температуре * Исправлена другая ошибка при переименовании дубликанта 21.02.17 |-| Фикс 207380 = * Исправлена ошибка, которая происходила при запуске игры, подключенной к определенным мониторам * Исправлена ошибка, при которой насосы только пытались бы накачать первый газ, который они когда-либо закачивали * Добавлена поддержка полноэкранных пропорций, отличных от 16/9 и 16/10 22.02.17 |-| Фикс 207683 = * Поддержка начального перевода * Исправлен газовый фильтр, когда он не сохранялся должным образом * Исправлена проблема с навигацией, когда дубликант думал, что лучший способ подняться по лестнице - это подождать, пока шлюз переместится с лестницы, чтобы открыть * Исправлена ошибка, когда дубликанты пытались доставить часть руды, которая была уничтожена * Исправлена ошибка, когда некоторые объекты были уничтожены при воспроизведении звука нового цикла * Исправлена ошибка при проверке калорий, пока дубликант ел пищу * Исправлена ошибка, когда вы пытались загрузить игру, где объект попал за пределы мира 23.02.17 |-| Фикс 208196 = * Дубликанты больше не должны падать через пол * Ограничен максимум декора ожидания у профессий * Постройки, отмеченные для деконструирования, все равно должны быть отмечены для деконструирования после сохранения / загрузки * Исправлена ошибка, в которой масса терялась в трубах * Исправлена ошибка, в которой ваши файлы сохранения были помечены как поврежденные, если ваше базовое имя использовало символы Юникода * Исправлена ошибка, когда некоторые объекты были загружены в состоянии с погрешностью * Исправлен звук, когда объект, который только что попал в землю, был уничтожен 27.02.17 |-| Фикс 208348 = * Исправлены некоторые ошибки, которые могли возникнуть при работе с экстремальными / невозможными температурами 28.02.17 |-| Фикс 208557 = * Хатчи больше не должны есть дубликантов * Исправлена другая ошибка при работе с экстремальными температурами * Исправлен сбой fmod * Поддержка шрифтов для большинства первых восьми тысяч символов Юникода 01.03.17 |-| Фикс 208689 = * Исправлен интервал линии при использовании локализованного шрифта * Дистиллятор водорослей имеет гораздо более длительный интервал выброса, так что он выплескивает большие куски, и дубликанты не должны бежать туда и обратно * Исправлена ошибка с массажным столом, где он загружался в плохое состояние * Дубликанты больше не используют массажный стол во время красной тревоги * Очиститель воды теперь имеет приоритет * Освежитель воздуха теперь имеет приоритет 02.03.17 14 февраля 2017 – Alpha Gameplay The PC games of 2017 mega-preview As Old Father Time grabs his sickle and prepares to take ailing 2016 around the back of the barn for a big sleep, we’re looking to the future. The mewling pup that goes by the name 2017 will come into the world soon and we must prepare ourselves for its arrival. Here at RPS, our preparations come in the form of this enormous preview feature, which contains details on more than a hundred of the exciting games that are coming our way over the next twelve months. 2016 was a good one – in the world of games at least – but, ever the optimists, we’re hoping next year will be even better. 13 июня 2016 – Первый трейлер игры __БЕЗ_РЕДАКТИРОВАНИЯ_РАЗДЕЛА__ Категория:Обновления